A Guardian's Forbidden Love
by sea-princess
Summary: Summary inside, but I promise it is good. It is a SessKag
1. Summery

Rules of the Guardian Angels

Do not reveal who you really are to them.

Do not tell them where you are from.

And most importantly, do not fall in love with them.

Kagome is a Guardian Angel and she loves her job; but she has to give up her having a love life. Her new charge that she has been given by the Elders is one of the hardest charges of all, Sesshoumaru, and she has to get him to fall in love. What would happen if she did break the rules and falls in love with her charge?


	2. Chapter 1

Hey all. I hope you like this story. Also, I don't own Inuyasha but I kidnapped some of the characters for awhile. Don't worry, they will be returned, but the will be just a little disoriented.

High up in the clouds where birds wish they could fly lived a group of powerful angels. Angels of the higher rank lived up in the grand Citadel while everyone else lived happily in the village surrounding the structure. Inside the Citadel, a beautiful young angel of eighteen walked gracefully down the hall. She had long raven hair that went to her lower back and beautiful pure white wings with a wingspan of eight feet. Her face was simple except for her brilliant blue eyes and elf shaped ears. Her white flowing dress moved flawlessly as she walked. The sleeves of her dress started below her shoulder and flowed out. The top part of the dress fit her curves beautifully and then flowed out at the waist. On her back right shoulder, there was a red tear drop encircled by a golden halo. This symbol represented that she was the daughter of one of the Elders. Today she was receiving another charge who had lost the will to love others.

She came to a pair of large doors and knocked twice. From behind the door, she heard, "Enter." She pushed open the door and entered the grand room. The room was circular and along one half of it was five chairs, each occupied by an Elder. She bowed respectfully and then heard the High Elder say, "Kagome Higurashi, you have been called here to be assigned to a new charge. He is an inu youkai lord and he is said to have a heart of ice. His name is Sesshoumaru and he may be a challenge; but the other Elders and I have complete confidence in you." Kagome bowed and said, "I thank you for such kind words. Thou I do have one question?" The High Elder put his hands together and said, "What would that be, my dear?" "Will I have to change my form as I had to with my last charge?" He shook his head and said, "No, I don't think you have to. Since he is a youkai, I do not think that it would be a problem for he would believe you to be a mixed breed." She bowed once again and then turned and left the grand room.

Kagome entered her room and began to gather her things. She strapped her favorite katana to her hip and then ran her finger over the hilt. She had remembered that when she was little, she learned to katana fight along side the warrior angels. She had been a fast learner and her fighting master had given her the katana that was now tied at her hip for being able to defeat him in a sparring match. The katana had a silver handle and a rose engraved at the tip. The blade was as wide as her arm and as long as half her height, but it was light weight, strong, and unbreakable. Another gift that her master had given her for completing the training was a strong, but light weight armor chest plate. It fit to her curves, but she could still move in it, and it covered her shoulders in a feminine fashion. She then packed a small bag with her fighting kimono, her sleeping kimono, and a small dagger. Her plan was to join Sesshoumaru's army in order to get close to him and play match-maker as she called it.

As she was making sure she had what she needed, she felt something rub up against her legs. Kagome looked down and saw Kirara at her feet. Kagome smiled and bent down and began petting Kirara's head. Kirara leaned into her hand and closed her eyes for she was enjoying the affection she was receiving. "I know I will miss you while I am gone on my mission. Now be good while I am gone." Kirara meowed her answer and Kagome just smiled. She then stood up and looked over her things again. Once she was sure she had all that she needed, Kagome said goodbye to Kirara and then left her room and headed to her mother's room to say goodbye.

After a short goodbye with her mother, she waved goodbye to her friends Ami and Umi and then took to the sky. As she soared toward the Western Lands, she decided to pay a quick visit to her last charge and check up on them. Her last charge had been a perverted monk, named Miroku, who had a bad habit of placing his hand where it was not suppose to be on a woman. Kagome worked with him for a good couple of months before finally Miroku found a youkai exterminator named Sango and began to quit his perverted ways toward other women. Kagome hovered over the small village that Miroku and Sango resided in and then landed. She hid her wings and then headed to their hut and knocked on the wooden frame.

A young woman who was nineteen came out from the hut and her brown eyes lit up. "Kagome! Oh, it is so good to see you." Kagome winced a little when Sango said her name so loud, but then hugged her friend and said, "How have you been Sango?" "I have been great. I haven't been hunting youkai because of our little one that is on its way." Sango gently patted her stomach that was slightly enlarged. "Oh Sango, congratulations. Well, when the little one is born, it will have my blessing." Sango bowed and said, "Thank you Kagome; for everything that you have done." Kagome smiled and said, "Well, I have to be heading out. I have a town that I must travel to. Tell Miroku that I stopped by and said hello." Sango nodded and said, "I will." Kagome waved goodbye and then took off toward the forest. Sango watched her go, but then turned back inside the hut to continue her sewing.

Once Kagome was in the forest, she let her wings back out and then flew onward toward the Western palace. She began to wonder what the inu youkai lord was going to be like. From what the Elders had told her, he was a cold-hearted being who did not care for anyone who was below him. Kagome sighed and thought, 'Great, another ass. Miroku was the only one who wasn't one. Joy.' She continued on, but then heard a something scream below her. She looked down and she thought she saw a little fluff ball run through the trees away from a bunch of hungry-looking snake youkai. Kagome quickly dove after them and followed them into a clearing.

When she saw the clearing, she saw a small kitsune kit backed up against a tree as the three snake youkai came closer. Kagome couldn't take this anymore and just as one jumped toward the frightened kitsune, she jumped from the bushes and slashed the youkai away with her katana. She then stood between the snake youkais and the little kitsune in a defensive stance. The two youkais looked at their fallen comrade and one spoke up and said, "How dare you kill our brothhher, you bitch!" Kagome held her ground and said, "How dare you gang up on a poor, innocent kitsune kit." The other snake youkai took a fighting stance and said, "You ssshall pay for our bothhher'ssss deathhh." "Bring it on!" The two brother snickered and one said, "Thisss pretty little thing thinksss ssshe can beat usss." The other one smiled and said, "Let'sss have sssome fun." The older brother launched at Kagome first with its claws out and its mouth wide open, showing its fangs. Kagome quickly pushed the kitsune into the bushes and then dodged the snake's attack. The younger youkai was about to jump her from behind, but Kagome flipped the hilt around and rammed it into the snakes abdomen. She then whirled around and brought the hilt of the sword down on his head, knock him out. The older youkai stared as she had taken down his younger brother in two hits. He then extended his claws and jumped at her from the front. Kagome step to the side and dodged his attack, but then hit him in the back with the hilt, causing him to go forward to his knees. She then stood behind him and said in his right ear, "Never under estimate your opponent, it could be your down fall." She then hit him over the head with the hilt, knocking him unconscious as well.

Kagome sheathed her katana back in its scabbard and then walked up to the bush where the little kitsune was hiding. She bent down and said, "It is safe to come out now." The little kitsune poked his head out and then slowly came out of the bushes in front of her. The kitsune had red hair pulled into a small ponytail, green eyes, cute little kitsune feet, and a fluffy beige tail. He wore blue pant, a light blue top that had leaves on it, and over the top he had a tan vest. "It's okay, they aren't going to hurt you now." He nodded his head and Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome. What is your name?" "Shippou." Kagome nodded and said, "Where are your parents, Shippou?" Shippou looked down at the ground and softly said, "I don't have any." Kagome softly gasped and said, "Oh Shippou, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to ask you such a saddening question." Shippou shook his head and said, "Its ok. You didn't know." Kagome looked around really fast and said, "Well, I can't leave you out here by yourself, so would you like to come with me?" Shippou looked up at her and nodded. Kagome stood up and began to walk into the forest with Shippou behind her.

It was getting late and Kagome decided that it would be best if she went to Sesshoumaru's castle in the morning so that she would have all of her strength. She would need it to prove that she could be a warrior worth of his army. She came to a clearing and then looked down at Shippou and said, "I think we will make camp here for tonight." Kagome put her hand up and summoned firewood that was scattered around them. She then made a structure for a fire. Shippou's eyes lit up and said, "Wow, how did you do that." "With my magic. I'm sure that you have some of your own." He put his head down and said, "I'm not very good." Kagome knelt next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure that you can light the fire with your Fox Fire if you just believe that you can." She led him over to the fire and watched him. Shippou looked up at her and then looked at the pile of wood. He then nodded and jumped into the air and let loose his Fox Fire. A medium size green flame came from his hands and went onto the pile of wood. The flame held there for a few seconds and then the pile of wood caught fire. Shippou landed and he began jumping up and down. "I did it, I did it!" Kagome smiled as Shippou danced around happily and then said, "See, you are better than you thought if you put your mind to it." Shippou smiled at her and then sat next to her. The two talked into the night until Shippou finally fell asleep next to her. Kagome leaned onto a tree that was behind her and began to wonder what tomorrow was going to be like. She then closed her eyes, but she was still able to protect Shippou and herself should any danger come.

Well, I hope you like this chapter. Next one up soon. Don't forget to Review.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey all. Thanks for the reviews. Also, I don't own Inuyasha but I kidnapped some of the characters for awhile. Don't worry, they will be returned, but the will be just a little disoriented.

Kagome awoke the next morning to find Shippou had buried himself into her dress. Kagome couldn't help but smile at him. She gently tapped him and said, "Shippou? Shippou, it is time to get up." He groaned and mumbled, "Five more minutes." Kagome unwrapped him from her dress and said, "Come on Shippou, we have to leave soon." Shippou slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome. "I'm up, somewhat." Kagome ruffled his hair and then picked up her back. "I'll be right back. Don't leave the clearing. I am just going to be changing into my fighting kimono, ok." Shippou nodded and watched her enter the forest. A few minutes later, Kagome came back into the clearing. She wore her black fighting kimono, which had a silver trim. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her wings were closed on her back. "Ready?" Shippou nodded and then hopped onto her shoulder.

Kagome came to a large fortress and was stopped by two guards. "What is your business here?" Kagome looked at the guard who spoke and said, "I am here to join the great lord's army." The two guards snickered and one said, "This pretty little thing thinks she can get into the Great Lord Sesshoumaru's army. She's nothing but a pathetic…." He was cut off when Kagome hand wrapped around his neck and held him up against the gate. "Do not underestimate me just because I am a female. Know open the gate and let the General of the army decide whether or not I am suitable for the army." Kagome released the guard and the two quickly opened the gates. "Follow me. I'll take you to the general." "Thank you." Kagome then followed the guard into the fortress as the other guard rubbed his neck.

The guard led Kagome to a large dojo that was situated at the back of the fortress. When she entered the building, there were many soldiers sparring with each other. Some saw her enter the room and stopped sparring. Soon, all the soldiers had stopped and turned to look at how had come into the building. They all looked at her and she felt a little uncomfortable. Shippou was still perched on her shoulder and cautiously looked around the room. All the sudden everyone heard, "Why have you all stopped practicing?" The soldiers parted a path and a tall, blonde haired dragon youkai stepped out of the crowd. His eyes fell on Kagome and said, "I am General Roku. What is your business here, Miss?" Kagome bowed to the general and said, "My name is Higurashi Kagome and I wish to join your army." Many laughs and snickers came from the soldiers, but Roku held up his hand and the soldiers quieted. "Well, I have never admitted a woman into the army before; but I don't see the harm in have you go through the trials. Do you agree, Lieutenant Kenji?" A tiger youkai with a mixed hair color of red, yellow, and orange came up to Roku and said, "I don't see anything wrong with it. Let us see what she can do." Kagome had Shippou go wait by the guard and then was led to the middle of the dojo and awaited the first trial.

Her first opponent was a pathetic looking neko youkai with black hair pulled into a low ponytail. They both got into a defensive stance and the neko youkai attacked first. He was about to bring his katana down on her, but she blocked it in a blink of an eye. She then twirled around to behind him and before he realized she was behind him, she brought the hilt of her katana down on his neck. The neko youkai fell to the ground unconscious. Kagome didn't even break a sweat and all the soldiers stared at her in disbelieve. Whispered began to start like "I can't believe she took him down in one hit" or "Did you see how fast she moved behind him."

Kagome leaned on her katana and said, "Was that supposed to be difficult?" Roku and Kenji looked at each other and then Roku came up to her and said, "I guess I underestimated you. I apologize." Kagome waved it off and said, "I get it a lot." Roku smile and said, "Well Kagome, the way that soldiers rise up in position is that one will challenge the other for that position. You are going to start as infantry. Unfortunately, you can not challenge my position. You can challenge up to Lieutenant, which is Kenji position right now." Kenji crossed his arms and said, "And trust me, Missy, I am not an easy fighter to beat." Kagome nodded her head and then said, "What happens if someone took Kenji's position? What would he become?" "He would drop down to Commander." Kagome nodded and then turned to Kenji and said, "Kenji, I challenge you for your position." Roku turned his head to her and said, "Are you sure you want to do that, Kagome? Kenji is one of our best fighters, besides our lord and me." Kagome nodded her head and said, "I am the strongest fighter from where I come from; so I am confident I can take him down." Roku sighed and said, "Alright. Kenji do you accept her challenge?" Kenji nodded his head and the two walked out to the floor and all the soldiers encircled them in a large circle.

Kagome and Kenji took the defensive stance and Kenji said, "I hope you know what you are up against." Kagome smiled and said, "I have full confidence in myself." Kagome was the first one to attack and ran straight at him. He prepared to block her, but at the last second, Kagome changed her direction and came at him from the side. Kenji quick had to change his stance in order to block her attack. Kenji readjusted himself and then took a swing at Kagome, but she in return blocked it. The two continued fighting for quiet some time until Kagome had knocked Kenji to his knees and then placed the tip of her katana at the base of his neck. Kagome was out of breath, but managed to say, "Looks like… I win." Everyone was in awe. Kagome had manage to defeat one of the strongest fighters in Lord Sesshoumaru's army in less than half an hour. Kagome sheathed her katana and then helped Kenji to his feet. Roku came up to the two clapping and said, "Congratulations Kagome. It seems that you have won the challenge." Roku then placed his hand onto Kenji's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry, my friend; but it seems that Kagome won the fight fair and square, so now she is the lieutenant." "Well, I am glad that it was a fairly descent fight." He then looked at Kagome and said, "I must say, Kagome, that I am quiet shocked that you were able to take me down. I wish to also apologize for misjudging your abilities." Kagome nodded and said, "Apology accepted." Roku then spoke up and said, "Well, we must go to Lord Sesshoumaru to inform him that you are now his lieutenant." Kagome smiled because this is exactly what she wanted.

Roku and Kenji led Kagome down a long hallway and Kagome was fascinated by the style of architecture. Kagome earlier had asked that the guard take Shippou to the room she would be saying in and that she would see him later. The two youkai came to a pair of oak doors and Roku knocked twice. They all heard someone from the other side of the door say "Enter," so Roku opened the door and all three of them entered. Kagome saw that it was a study of some sort for there were a couple of bookcases, but not enough to be considered a library, and a large mahogany desk in the middle. Sitting at the desk was an inu youkai with long silver hair and was wearing a white kimono with a little bit of red on it. The three of them bowed to the youkai and then Roku spoke, "Lord Sesshoumaru, I wish to inform you that Lieutenant Kenji has been replaced by our new Lieutenant Kagome Higurashi." Sesshoumaru looked up from the paper he was going over and Kagome saw that he had brilliant golden eyes. Kagome bowed to his and said, "It is an honor to serve you, my Lord." Sesshoumaru didn't say anything to her, but looked at Roku and said, "Why was I not informed that she had joined my army earlier?" "Forgive me, my Lord, but she arrived this morning and fought her way into the army like all the other soldiers have. Once she had been admitted, she turned around and challenged Kenji for his position." Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to Kenji and said, "And you agreed to her challenge?" Kenji bowed his head and said, "Yes, my Lord. I had underestimated her abilities and she won in a fair fight." "And that will be your down fall. Never underestimated anyone, even if it is a female." Sesshoumaru then turned to Kagome and said, "Lieutenant, your duties are to report to either General Roku or me. General Roku will fill you in on everything else. You're dismissed." The three of them bowed and left the study. Sesshoumaru watched Kagome leave and thought to himself, 'No one has that kind of ability unless they are planning something. I will have to keep an eye on my new lieutenant.' Sesshoumaru then continued to read the paper he was before hand.


	4. Chapter 3

Kagome sat on her bed with Shippou sitting across from her. She had changed out of her fighting kimono and into her white dress, but she still wore her armor. Kagome decided to open her wings and stretch them. Shippou sat with his little legs out in front of him and resting his chin in his hands. "Kagome, now that you are in the army, what do you have to do?" "Well, I will be helping the general train the soldiers and if ever a war arises, then I will be helping General Roku and Lord Sesshoumaru with battle strategies." Shippou had tears come to his eyes and said, "You would leave me to fight a war?" Kagome placed a hand on Shippou's head and said, "If one should arise, then I would be obligated to go; but do not worry, I won't leave you." Shippou hugged her and said, "Thanks Kagome." Kagome let go of Shippou and then stood up. "I am going to go to the gardens. You probably should go to bed. Okay." Shippou nodded his head sleepily and watched Kagome tie her sword to her hip and then walk out of the room.

Kagome walked down the hall and headed out of the castle to an open garden filled with a whole bunch of different kind of flowers. Kagome was breath-taken by the sight that she could hardly speak. She walked further into the garden and was marveled by its beauty. Over head was a full moon and it was illuminating the garden. Kagome looked up at the moon and her home and she began to wonder how and who she was going to set up Lord Sesshoumaru. 'He is a walking block of ice, for crying out loud.' She then began to think about her own love life. She had been so busy running around play matchmaker that she had not had time for her own love life and she wanted to experience the same love that her charges found. She sighed and then felt a strong aura enter the garden. She turned around, but no one was there. She spread her senses to pinpoint whoever's aura she felt. The aura was coming from the middle pillar and she silently drew her sword. Kagome then waited for the person to emerge from behind the pillar.

Sesshoumaru had come out his study after completing his paperwork and noticed it was late at night. Down the hallway, he heard a door shut. He turned and saw that is was his new lieutenant. She had changed her attire from the black with silver trim fighting kimono to a white dress, her armor, and her sword tied securely to her hip. The thing that he didn't notice before was the pair of pure white wings. He was now curious about not only why she was here but what she was. He watched her walk down the hallway and then headed toward the gardens. He decided to follow her and see what she was up to. When he reached the gardens, she stood out in the middle of the garden and with the moon light casting over her made her look like a goddess. He had never seen anything so beautiful, but then he shook the thought from his head. He could not and would not have those kind of thoughts about his lieutenant. He then saw her turn toward where he was standing and draw her sword. A few minutes ticked by and then she said, "Come out whoever you are." Sesshoumaru stepped out from behind the pillar and drew his own sword.

When Kagome saw that it was Sesshoumaru, she gasped and placed her sword across her chest and bowed slightly. "Forgive me, my Lord; I did not know that it was you who was behind the pillar." "What are you doing out here?" Kagome straighten herself up and said, "I came out her to think, my Lord. Being in this beautiful garden is very peaceful." The two sheathed their swords at the same time and then Sesshoumaru looked at her with his piercing golden eyes. "Is there something to you need from me?" Sesshoumaru walked closer to her and said, "Who are you and why are you here?" Kagome did not know how to answer the question, but she said, "I will tell you now that I cannot reveal to you exactly who I am; for you see, I am in hiding since I am sought after for some unknown reason. I decided instead of hiding away, I would hide my identity and join your great army, my Lord. Please, my Lord, allow me to stay while I wait for the threat to lower and then I will leave and hide somewhere else. I assure you that I will not cause problems and I will be a great benefit to your army." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and then said, "Very well, but if you cause one problem, you will leave. No questions. Do I make myself clear?" Kagome nodded and then watched him turn and leave the garden.

Sesshoumaru entered his room and then went out onto the balcony. He looked down in the garden below and saw that Kagome was still standing there. Something about her was not as it seemed and this caught his attention. This girl was a mystery to him and he did not like not knowing everything. He then watched her enter the castle and he decided to figure out for himself what he could about her. Sesshoumaru turned and left his room and headed for the library.

Kagome entered her room and saw that Shippou was curled up in the blankets and fast asleep. She couldn't help but smile as he looked so peaceful. Kagome then decided that before she went to sleep that she would take a quick bath. She grabbed her sleeping kimono from the dresser and then opened the door that lead to a hot spring, which the castle was built around. She saw that two other doors were there and she guessed that one had to belong to Sesshoumaru; but she wonder who the other door belong to. She shrugged her shoulders and then discarded her armor and dress and placed then to the side. She then stepped into the warm water and sat at the edge. She could feel the muscles that she had worked that day were beginning to relax. Kagome turned around and rested her arms on the side and then placed her head on top of them. She sighed and said, "What am I going to do? Sesshoumaru is probably now going to keep a close eye on me while I am trying to turn his heart of ice to one that is warm and caring. The Elders were not kidding when they said that this would be my hardest assignment." Kagome sighed again, but then pushed off the edge and sank below the surface.

Sesshoumaru was getting frustrated that he was not finding what he was looking for in his library. He had been through twenty books and found nothing. He rubbed his temples and then got up from his chair. He walked into his room and then entered the hot springs. He looked around and he saw that it was empty, but what he failed to see was the dress and armor near the other door. He unclasped his armor and then stripped his kimono. Over the years, he had gotten use to only using one arm after his idiot half brother, Inuyasha, amputated it in a fight they had. He then stepped into the water and leaned back against a rock. He shut his eyes and tried to relieve the stress he was feeling. He then heard something surface and he opened one eye and saw Kagome's back. Her wings were closed and her hair was plastered to her back and wings. She ran her hands over her head and he watched as the water cascaded down her back. He then saw on her back right shoulder a tattoo that he hadn't seen before and he was curious about it.

Kagome stayed under the water for a bit to think, but then felt it was time to finish up her bath. She swam to the surface and once she breeched it, she ran her hands over her head and she could feel the water run down her body. She then felt the hairs on the back of her neck tingle and she was afraid to turn around; but she slowly turned her head and looked over her shoulder. There sitting at the other side of the hot springs was the demon lord himself. Kagome gasped and used her wings and arms to cover her front. "What are you doing in here?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow and said, "Lieutenant, you will address me with the proper respect and furthermore, I am allowed to bath as well as you." Kagome didn't say anything, but then realized that her eyes began to look at Sesshoumaru's well toned and defined chest. She quickly turned attention away and thought, 'I can't be having thought about him. He is my charge and it is forbidden.' Sesshoumaru smirked in amusement when he saw her quickly turn away after she was looking at his chest. Kagome change the topic and said, "Forgive me for asking, but may I ask how you lost your left arm, my Lord?" He was quiet for a bit but then she heard him say, "I lost it during a battle if you must know." Kagome nodded her head and then began to head toward the edge where she had entered. "I think I will take my leave and leave you to bathe. Have good evening, my Lord." She quickly got out, grabbed her clothing, and then slipped behind a screen. She grabbed one of the towels and began to dry herself off. As she was drying herself, Sesshoumaru said, "What does the mark on your right shoulder mean?" Kagome silently gasped for she wasn't supposed to let him see that. She had to come up with a good lie and quick. She then thought of one and said, "I have had it ever since I was born and I am unsure of what it means. It may be why I am being hunted down." She slipped on her undergarments and then her sleeping kimono, which was short-sleeved and came to above her knee. The color was white and had lavender flowers all over it. It also had holes in the back for her wings. She came out from behind the screen and gathered her dress and armor. Kagome then turned and bowed to Sesshoumaru before leaving the spring. Sesshoumaru watched her go, but he couldn't help but be even more curious about her origins and why she was being chased after. He would return to the library in the morning and look through the many books that he hadn't already.


	5. Chapter 4

Morning began to come through Kagome's window and the sunlight gently crept onto her bed. Kagome could tell that it was morning, so she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. She looked down at her stomach and saw that Shippou had curled up next to her in the middle of the night. She smiled and gently brushed his hair out of his face. She couldn't believe how much she was treating the little kit like her own pup, but she was loving every second of it. She then remembered what had happened between her and the demon lord. How could she have been so careless and let him see her mark? No one was allowed to know who she was or where she was from. She hadn't even told her human friends Sango and Miroku. Kagome then remembered the other thing that happened yesterday when she caught herself staring at Sesshoumaru's well toned, bare chest. She blushed at the thought, but then quickly pushed it away.

Kagome looked back down at Shippou and gently shook him. "Shippou, it is time to get up." He made a little grunting noise, but then cuddled closer to her. She then heard him mumble, "Five more minutes." Kagome sat up and watched Shippou roll to the side. He finally cracked his eyes opened and looked up at her. "It is about time you woke up, you sleepy head." Shippou smiled and then watched Kagome get off of the bed. Kagome opened her white wings and then stretched her arms up in the air. She then went to her dresser and grabbed her fighting kimono. Once she had it, she slipped behind the changing screen, removed her sleeping kimono, and changed into her fighting one. When she came out, she grabbed her armor and placed it on. Next, she picked up her katana and secured it to her hip. Finally she went to her vanity and picked up the brush. She began to brush her long raven hair and then she looked at Shippou. "What do you think, should I put my hair up or leave it down?" Shippou brought his hand to his chain and said, "Hm…I think you should leave it down." Kagome nodded and then finished with the brush. She then stood and went to Shippou and squatted down to his level. "Shippou, I have to go to the dojo to help train the soldiers. If you want to, you can come with me, but I am sure that you would get bored, or you can play in the gardens or head to the library and read. It is up to you." Shippou thought about it for a few seconds and then said, "I guess I'll go to the gardens." Kagome nodded and then stood up and said, "Then I will meet you for lunch at noon, alright?" Shippou nodded his head happily and then hopped off the bed and ran out to the gardens.

Kagome headed to the dojo and she wondered what she would have to do. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on. She reached the dojo and pushed opened the doors and saw that some of the soldiers were already beginning their training. She then spotted General Roku and Commander Kenji at one side of the dojo and went over to them. She nodded to both of them and said, "Good morning, General Roku and Commander Kenji." Kenji bowed to her and said, "Good morning Lieutenant Kagome." Kagome turned to face the soldiers that were sparring and watched their every move. As she watched them, she began to notice that not many of them were preparing themselves from an attack from behind. She then looked to Roku and said, "General Roku, may I be so bold to say what a lot of the soldiers are not doing?" He nodded and said, "You may. What do you see that they are not doing correctly?" Kagome looked back to the soldiers and said, "They are not anticipating their opponents' next move. I wish to correct this, if it is alright with you?" "I agree, so you may correct their mistake." Kagome bowed to him and then headed toward the soldiers.

She came up close to where the men were sparring and said, "Gentlemen, stop sparring and give me your attention." The soldiers stopped sparring and turned to face their lieutenant. Kagome walked to the center, which the soldiers made way, and then said, "I want to make sure you can all see and hear me. Now, as I was watching you all spar, I notice a common error that was being made." She looked at one soldier, who was a wolf youkai, and said, "You, can you come here please. I want to do a demonstration." The tall wolf youkai came out of the group and bowed to Kagome. Kagome looked at the other soldiers and said, "Could you all back up so I have room to show you what I need to?" All the men took a couple steps back and made the circle bigger. "Thank you. Now, what is your name, soldier?" The wolf bowed and said, "I am Seko, my lieutenant." Kagome nodded and then said, "Alright, I am going to turn my back to Seko. Now Seko, I want you to attack me with your katana."

Seko looked shocked that his lieutenant wanted to have him attack her when she had back turned, but she did; he watched her turned around and draw her katana. Seko looked to General Roku for reassurances and saw him nodded. He sighed and then stood quiet for a bit. He then silently ran to her for an attack. Kagome spread her senses out and she could tell when Seko was going to attack. Just before Seko brought his katana down, Kagome grabbed hers and then quickly turned and blocked his attack and pushed him back.

Seko looked at her completely stunned and then the two bowed to each other. All the soldiers looked at her with disbelieve. How could she have known when he was going to attack? She turned to the soldiers and said, "Now, I know you want to know how I was able to block his attack. It is simple, if you spread out your senses to your surrounding, you will be able to know exactly when your opponent is going to attack. I want you all to do this and you will be able to predict what your attacker is going to do. Now, continue with your sparring." Then all then said, "Hai, Madam." Kagome left the circle and went back over to Roku and Kenji. "Well done, Lieutenant." Kagome bowed to Roku and said, "Thank you." The three then watched as the soldiers continued sparring with one another while perfecting their senses.

Out in the gardens, Shippou sat by a tree and twirled a daisy between his fingers. He was a little bored, but he couldn't think of what to do. He stared at the flower and he didn't even notice the small girl of seven come up to him. She had shoulder length raven hair that was pulled into a half ponytail on the side of her head. She wore a cute orange and white checkered kimono with a yellow obi. "That is a pretty flower you have." Shippou screamed and jumped up. The little girl screamed a little in surprise and then watched the kitsune turn around to face her. "Who are you?" She laughed and said, "Rin's name is Rin. What is yours?" "I am Shippou." Rin smiled and then said, "Hey, you want to play tag?" Shippou nodded happily and then Rin came up to him and tagged him. "You're it!" She then ran off and Shippou began to chase her, but he ran at her pace to be fair.

Sesshoumaru had moved from his study to the library to look at more books. The only thing that he could find so far was in a book on myths and it talked about how there was a race of immortals that were called angels. The description of the race was similar to that of Kagome, but these creatures didn't exist. He also thought of the possibility that she had mixed youkai blood inside her. His guess was that it had to be two bird youkais breeds since she had the wings and all. She probably got her white wings from the peacefully dove youkai, but she had the body structure and strength of an eagle. But the thing that began to make him doubt that theory was the mark she had on her back. It was something he had never seen before and it intrigued his curiosity. It was that mark which kept him in the library and surrounded by a lot of books. He closed the book he was reading and began to rub his temples. This whole thing was very frustrating because he wasn't getting an answer, but possibilities. All he wanted was a straightforward answer, but that was becoming difficult to find. He stood from his chair and decided that he would head to the dinning hall.

Sesshoumaru reached the dinning hall and saw that Roku, Kenji, and Kagome were already there and were standing next to their seat waiting for him to sit down. Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table like always. The seat to his left was empty and then next to that sat Roku. She sat between Roku and Kenji as she was supposed to. Just then, they all heard laughter coming down the hallway and the two small kids ran into the dinning room. Kagome noticed that Shippou was in front of a small human girl she had never seen. The little girl caught up to him and tagged him on the back. "You're it, Shippou!" Shippou was about to turn around to tag the girl, but her someone clear his throat. They both turned around to face Sesshoumaru and heard him say, "Rin, haven't you been told not to run inside the castle?" Rin nodded and said, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama; but Shippou and Rin were going to be late for lunch and we were playing tag." "Rin, I do not want you running in the castle. Am I clear?" Rin nodded her head and said, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin understands. Rin is sorry." Sesshoumaru turned his head back forward and said, "You are forgiven. Now, come sit at the table." Shippou and Rin climbed up into a chair and sat patiently as the food was being put onto the table. Rin looked to Sesshoumaru for the signal that she could begin. He slightly nodded his head and Rin and Shippou began to eat. Kagome also began to eat, but she could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her. Kagome looked up from her meal without moving her head and she saw that Sesshoumaru had his chin propped on his hand and his golden eyes were focused on her. She looked back at her meal and continued to eat. Roku could feel Kagome's uneasiness state and he glance over at her. He saw that her eyes were directed toward Sesshoumaru, who was watching her. He began to wonder why Sesshoumaru was so intrigued by her and he was going to find out. After lunch was over, Kagome took the children to the library and Sesshoumaru left for his study. Roku watched them go and then told himself that he would find out what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all. Sorrythat I haven't updated in a while, butcollege comes first. Thanks for the reviews. Also, I don't own Inuyasha but I kidnapped some of the characters for awhile. Don't worry, they will be returned, but the will be just a little disoriented.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roku walked down the hall and stopped at Sesshoumaru's study and knocked on the door. When he heard Sesshoumaru say enter, he pushed open the door and walked in. Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk, which was covered in books, reading a thick, dusty leather bound book. Sesshoumaru didn't look up, but said, "What do you want, General Roku?" "What is your fascination with our new lieutenant?" Sesshoumaru shut the book he was reading and looked up and said, "Are you questioning my actions, General?" Roku just stared back and said, "When it come to the well being of my lieutenant, then yes, I do questions your actions. She is under enough stress by being a female in an all male army; she does not need the extra stress of being watched like a hawk." Sesshoumaru stood and said, "General Roku, you better remember to whom you are speaking to. I will do what I see fit and my actions will not be questioned. Now get out or I will personally see that you are removed." Roku grunted and then bowed. "Yes, my Lord." He then turned and left the study. Sesshoumaru watched him leave and thought, 'How dare he question my actions.' He then sat back down and continued read the book.

Kagome, Rin, and Shippou entered the library and Kagome gasped at the sight of so many books. Rin then ran over to the section that Sesshoumaru said was appropriate for her to read and grabbed one of her favorites, a book on myths and legends. Kagome followed both her and Shippou over to the large bay window that looked out over the forests of the Western and took a sit in the corner of the window. Rin and Shippou sat next to each other and began flipping through the book, looking at the pictures. Kagome mostly focused her attention on Rin because she wondered why she was here and why she sat next to Sesshoumaru at the dinning table. "Hey Rin, how did you meet Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin looked up from the book and said, "Well, Rin was walling through the forest one day and Rin came upon Sesshoumaru-sama when he was injured. For two days, Rin would bring him food, but he would say that he didn't need it; but Rin kept trying. Then one night my village was attacked by wolves and Rin ran back to where she met Sesshoumaru-sama; but the wolves killed Rin." Kagome gasped, but then looked at her and said, "But you are alive right now." Rin nodded her head and said, "Yes because Sesshoumaru-sama came upon Rin's body and he revived Rin with one of his katanas. After Rin woke up, Rin followed Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin has been with him every since." Kagome nodded her head and then said, "How long ago did that incident happen?" Rin put a finger to her chin and said, "Um… two years ago, Rin thinks." Kagome smiled and said, "Do like being with Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin nodded her head. "Rin likes being with Sesshoumaru-sama. He is like Rin's father." Kagome took in all the information and thought, 'So he isn't completely heartless as they say.' She then watched Rin and Shippou go back to their book and she leaned her head on the wall.

An hour went by and both Rin and Shippou had fallen asleep. Kagome smiled and gently pulled the book out from under them and saw that they hadn't even reached the half point in the book. She closed the book and then placed it next to her. Kagome brushed a couple of stray hairs out of Shippou's face and then gently picked up the two of them. She then left the library and headed down the hallway towards Rin's room. As she was walking down the hall, she saw a servant walk by and she quietly said, "Hey, can you help me put them down for a nap?" The servant nodded and said, "Of course, Madam." The servant took Rin into her arms and the two continue down the hall. They come to Rin's room and Kagome slid open her door and they walked in. Rin room was decorated with blues and silvers. The wood was a beautiful oak and had beautiful carvings in it. Kagome walked over to the bed and gently laid Shippou down and pulled the covers over him as he continued to sleep. The servant did the same to Rin and then the two girls headed to the door. Kagome turned to the servant and said, "Thank you for you help." The servant bowed to Kagome and said, "It was my pleasure, Lieutenant." The servant then turned and left the room while come looked back at the two kids as they slept. She smiled and then left the room and shut the door.

Kagome decided to head back to the library since she loved looking out. She entered the library and headed to the large bay window. She sat down and leaned back against the wall and looked out over the forest. She took a big sighed and then began to reflect on what happened at lunch today. Why was Sesshoumaru staring at just her? As she was thinking, she decided to mask her scent and aura since at that point in time she didn't want to be bothered. She looked back out the window and watched two birds fly around each other. Kagome sighed again, knowing that she would never have love like the birds did. It was the price she had to pay for taking the job as a guardian angel. She decided that she would head to her room to try and sleep off her thoughts of Sesshoumaru. She got up and walked out of the library.

A couple of weeks had gone by and Kagome, for some strange reason kept bumping into Sesshoumaru. They would speak for a bit, but then would leave. A couple of times, Kagome would enter the library and would notice that Sesshoumaru was in there and he would quickly shut the book he was reading. She never questioned why, but instead she would go over to her favorite spot at the bay window and look out over the land. One day, Sesshoumaru came over to her and said, "What do you keep looking at?" Kagome shook her head slightly and said, "Nothing. I just like this spot. It is also another peaceful spot that I enjoy sitting at." Sesshoumaru just nodded and then left library. He headed to his study and was going to try to research Kagome tattoo again. Kagome leaned her head on the wall, but found that she could not relax. So she decided that she would go to the dojo and practice her skills. She had always found that when she practiced, she could relax mentally.

Sesshoumaru tried to concentrate, but he was too frustrated and anger to continue reading. He stood from his desk and headed out. He headed to the dojo to relieve his anger and frustration. When he arrived, there were a couple of soldiers sparring with each other and his eyes narrowed. "Out!" The soldiers stopped fighting and then quickly left the dojo to Sesshoumaru. He called one of his servants to set up the arena the way he liked it and then took off his armor and kimono top. He preferred to fight without his kimono top, but when was patrolling his lands, he would wear it. He then walked to the middle of the arena, drew his katana, Tokijin, and then began.

Kagome stopped by her room and changed into her fighting kimono and then headed toward the dojo. She pushed opened the door and entered. She looked around and saw that a lot of practice dummies were set up, but she didn't know who was using them. She began to walk onto the arena, but then felt a familiar strong aura come towards her at a fast pace. Quickly, she jumped up and gracefully flipped over her attacker and landed behind him. She then saw that it was Sesshoumaru and he quickly whipped around and sliced his katana at her. She dodged it and then drew her katana and began to fight back. Their katanas clashed together and the two looked into each others' eyes. Kagome smiled and said, "You're… (huff puff)… a pretty descent fighter." "And you're better than I expected." Sesshoumaru pushed her back, but she then charged again.

They continued for another couple of minutes and then Sesshoumaru threw Kagome to the ground and had Tokijin at her throat, but when Kagome fell, she put the tip of her katana at the center of his chest. Kagome was panting and said, "I think… that is… a tie, My Lord." Some of Sesshoumaru's hair fell over his shoulder and Kagome just stared into his golden eyes. She had to suppress a blush that was threatening to cross her cheeks. Sesshoumaru pulled his sword away and Kagome pulled herself up. Kagome bowed to him and said, "It was a pleasure sparring with you. Maybe next time one of us will be victorious." Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded. He watched her turn and head toward the door. She had such grace as she walked and he couldn't help but stare; but then he quickly blinked his eyes and diverted he eyes elsewhere. 'I can't think about her like that.' He heard the door closed and he returned his sight to the door.

Kagome hurried back to her room and slipped in and shut the door. She then walked over to her bed and flopped herself onto it and stared at the ceiling. She let out a large sigh and though, 'What has come over me? I can't fall in love, but I think I slowly am.' Kagome then slowly sat up and said to herself, "What are his feelings towards me?" She knew there was something there because she slightly felt something between them as they fought. But she had to stop the feelings, so she needed to find someone for Sesshoumaru to fall in love with. The question was who? She then wondered if any of the neighboring lords had any daughters that have asked to be Sesshoumaru's mate. She stood and left her room to find Sesshoumaru's little toad servant, Jaken.

Sesshoumaru returned to his study after his sparring match with Kagome and began to work on the paperwork that was on his desk. He then put down the paper he was reading and sat back in his chair. 'What spell has this angelic being has put upon me?' Sesshoumaru had never thought about any women as much as he was thinking about Kagome. He had also noticed that when he was around her, he felt calmer than normal. It had to be her incredible scent that surrounded her: sakura blossoms and lavender. He stood and left his study and headed for the gardens to think.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all. Sorry it has taken so long to update, but I have been writing some of the chapters and also I have been working on other things. Thanks for the reviews. Also, I don't own Inuyasha but I kidnapped some of the characters for awhile. Don't worry, they will be returned, but the will be just a little disoriented

Kagome walked around the halls looking for the green toad youkai, but he was proving to be very hard to find. She wondered around a little more, and then finally she saw him run down a hall. Kagome turned down that hallway and said, "Jaken, I need your assistances." Jaken stopped in his tracks and turned around to see the lieutenant of Sesshoumaru-sama's army standing there. "How can I help you, Lieutenant?" Kagome hesitated a little, but then said, "I want to know if there are any unmated ladies from the neighboring lands." Jaken was a little confused by the question, but thought about it for a moment. He put his hand to his chin and thought harder. He then looked up to Kagome and said, "The last available lady was mated to Lord Kouga a couple months ago. Why do you ask, Lieutenant?" She narrowed her eyes and walked off and said, "That is none of your concern." She walked down the hallway and was angry. 'Now what am I going to do?' She let out a large sigh and then decided to head to the gardens to do some major thinking.

Sesshoumaru entered the gardens and went over the roses. Next to the sakura blossoms, roses were his second favorite; but he knew that if he went over to the sakura blossom, he would just think more about Kagome. He wanted for just a few moments where he was not thinking of her, but she just would not leave his mind. As he thinking, he noticed the scent of lavender and sakura blossoms enter the garden. He groaned and thought, 'This is not my lucky day.' He then smelled salt in the air and he knew that she was crying; but why?

Kagome entered the garden and went over to one of the sakura trees and sat underneath it. She brought her knees up to her chest and then rested her head onto her them. What was she to do now? Without an available lady to have Sesshoumaru court, there was a possibility that she would fail her mission or fall further and further in love with him. She did not know why she had feelings towards him, but she did and they would not go away. She then felt a tear roll down her cheek. 'It's not fair! I want to love him, but it is forbidden. It just isn't fair!' The wind blew her hair behind her and ruffled her feathers. It was a bit calming, but she still felt depressed.

Kagome then noticed a familiar aura coming towards her and she quickly stood. She bowed to Sesshoumaru and said, "My lord." Sesshoumaru growl a tiny bit for he did not like how she kept calling that instead of saying his name. "Call me Sesshoumaru." Kagome looked up to him and then noticed that he stood close to her. "What spell have you cast over this Sesshoumaru? I cannot free you from my mind; but apart of me does not want you to leave. No other woman has ever made me feel the way I do now." Kagome looked into his golden eyes and said, "And what would that be?" Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, but he gently placed lips onto hers. Kagome gasped slightly, but then began to melt into his kiss. Sesshoumaru cupped her face in his hand and then began to nipple at her lower lip, asking to deepen the kiss. Without thinking, Kagome let him in and Sesshoumaru began to explore her insides.

Kagome then realized what she was doing and pulled away from him. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's warm lips pull away from his and he opened his eyes to see Kagome's head had turned away from him. "No…no, I can't do this. It is forbidden." Tears streamed down her face, but then she heard Sesshoumaru say, "What is forbidden? Who forbids this?" Kagome shook her head and said, "No, I can't tell you. Everything is forbidden!" Kagome then put her hands over her face and ran inside to her room. Sesshoumaru watched her leave and felt a small pain in his chest.

Kagome flung herself onto her bed and cried her eyes out. Everything was so unfair. She found someone that she loved, but she knew she couldn't have it because her race was not supposed to mix with breeds other than angels. The Elders believed that if that were to happen, their perfect race would crumble because the pure-blood line would be tainted. "It is not fair!" Kagome had realized that over the two months that she had been in Sesshoumaru's castle, she had slowly fallen in love with Sesshoumaru, and tonight Sesshoumaru had proven to her that he had the same feelings towards her. Kagome sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes and then looked towards her balcony. She got up and went out onto it and then stared up at the full moon and her home. Kagome began to question whether she would give up everything she had at home and stay with Sesshoumaru or go back home and forget Sesshoumaru. She stood there for a few moments and then she made up her mind. She spread her senses out and tried to locate Sesshoumaru. She found his aura to be on the other side of the castle, but outside. Kagome spread her wings and then took off to where she had located Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was at a lost. The woman he had fallen for ran because of something being forbidden. He was confused and a little hurt. He knew the risk of revealing his feelings, but he took that risk. The thing that gave him the slightest bit of hope was that fact that Kagome had returned the kiss and he knew if she did not have feelings for him, she would have pulled back from the moment that their lips touched. He looked up at the full moon, trying to ease his confusion, but then he felt an oh so familiar aura coming towards his balcony. He looked out and saw Kagome flying up to his balcony and landing gracefully onto it. "Sesshoumaru, I need to speak with you." In her eyes, she was asking him to trust her, so he nodded his head. "But not here; somewhere more private." Sesshoumaru turned and walked inside and said, "Follow me." Kagome followed behind him and she wonder where they would go.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to his small meeting room, which was at the center of his castle, so it did not have windows. "This is my meeting room. It has a spell on it so as that nothing can be heard outside these walls. Now, what is it that you wish to speak to me about." Kagome sighed and said, "I have not been entirely truthful with you, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru raise an eyebrow and Kagome continued on, "I am not a youkai in hiding. I did not join your army to stay hidden. I joined your army in order to be closer to you so that I could carry out my mission." Sesshoumaru face harden and he bit out, "And what mission might that be, wench?" Kagome winched at the name he called her, but then she said, "I was assigned to you as your guardian angel. My job as an angel is to help beings like you find love. Then I began to fall in love with you, but you see, the angels have made a rule that forbids anyone to fall in love or mate with any being outside our kind." "You lie. Angels do not exist." Kagome shook her head and said, "No, we are real. It is just that people have forgotten about us." Kagome then turned around and show her tattoo again and said, "I know you have been wondering what this symbol means. Well, it is a sign stating that I am the child of an Elder." Kagome turned back around and said, "I will understand if you want me to leave, but I just want you to know the truth and that I do have strong feelings toward you."

Kagome then bowed to him and then turned to leave, but then felt a hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Sesshoumaru and heard him say, "I do not want you to leave. I will tell you that I am not happy that you lied to me, but I understand why you did. But, I do not want to lose the one thing that was able to bring down the wall that was around my heart." Kagome turned to him and smiled, and then Sesshoumaru brought her into a deep, passionate, kiss. Kagome snaked her arms around his neck for support as they continued the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, Kagome stared into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. Sesshoumaru caressed her cheek and then said, "Kagome, please grant me the honor of you become my mate." He saw her eyes light up and then she wrapped her arms around him again. Then something hit her and she looked to where his left arm should have been. She looked to him and then back to his missing limb and he understood what she wanted to do. He nodded his head and then watched her place her hands over the limb. Her hands glowed a light lavender color and a tingling sensation could be felt in Sesshoumaru shoulder. He felt his arm grow back and when she was finished, he lifted his arm and examined it. He flexed his fingers and he saw his magenta stripes twist up his whole arm. It was an exact replica of his right, bones, muscles, nerves, skin, and stripes, and he turned to Kagome and smiled. "Thank you, koi." He then wrapped both arms around her waist and kissed her again. When they parted, Sesshoumaru scooped Kagome up into his arms and ran to his private chambers and shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all. Thanks for the reviews. Also, I don't own Inuyasha but I kidnapped some of the characters for awhile. Don't worry, they will be returned, but the will be just a little disoriented

A month and a half had gone by since Kagome had reported her progress to the Elders and they were furious. The High Elder called out, "Send forth for Kikyo." A few minutes went by and then entered a tall angel that had similar feature as Kagome, but was completely different. She bowed and then said, "You called for me, High Elder?" "Yes, it had come to our attention that one of our guardian angels has failed to report to us on how her mission is going. You know as well as I that angels are to report their progress every few weeks. I want you to go and see why she has not done her job properly." Kikyo bowed to the Elders and then left with a grin on her face. Kikyo and Kagome hated each other and Kikyo had a chance to ruin Kagome's life forever.

Kikyo flew to Sesshoumaru's castle and located where Kagome was. She masked her scent and aura for she did not want an angry lord after her for trespassing. When she found Kagome in one of the rooms, she landed on the balcony and looked into the room. She could not see much, so she quietly opened the door and quietly walked into the room. Kikyo then slowly walked over to the bed and looked into it. She smiled evilly for what she saw she knew would ruin Kagome for sure. Kagome was asleep on the lord bare chest and his arms were wrapped around her protectively; but what made her smiled the most was the mating mark that was on Kagome's neck and the navy blue crescent moon that now adorned her forehead. Kikyo had what she needed, so she quietly crept out of the room and headed back to the Citadel.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open when she thought she felt as if someone familiar had just been standing over the two. Kagome lifted her head a little and looked around, but found the room to be empty. Sesshoumaru felt her move and he too opened his eyes. He looked down at her and said, "What's wrong, my little tenshi." He looked at her and noticed how she was looking around the room. "What is it, koi?" "I thought I felt someone standing over us a few minutes ago, but it is gone now." "I didn't sense anything, koi. Are you sure?" Kagome nodded as she continued to look around the room. She then noticed that the door to the balcony was opened and she said, "Wasn't the balcony door close when we went to sleep?" Sesshoumaru looked over and also saw the door open and with curiosity, he climbed out of bed and went over to the balcony. He couldn't tell if someone had come through the door, but he knew that the door was shut when they went to sleep. He was really puzzled by this, but he shut the door and went back to the bed. He climbed onto it and then wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. She lend back onto his chest with her head in the crook of his neck. Sesshoumaru could tell that she was nervous about something and he nuzzled her head, trying to calm her. It helped a little, but he could tell she was still nervous about something. "What is wrong, koi?" "I am scared that the person I felt was another angel. If that is so, they might go to the Elders and that will not be good." Sesshoumaru gave her a reassuring hug and said, "I will not let anything happen to you; I promise." Kagome smiled, but she still felt unsure.

Kikyo flew back to the Citadel and quickly hurried to the Grand Meeting Hall. She knocked on the door and opened it when she was called in. She walked to the center and then bowed to the Elders. The High Elder spoke and said, "What did you find out, Kikyo?" Kikyo looked up and said, "Elders, I have to tell you terrible news. Kagome has broken the most sacred rule of being a Guardian Angel. She has taken the demon lord as her mate." Many gasped escaped from many of the Elders, especially from Kagome's mother. The High Elder stood up and said, "This is an outrage! I want Kagome brought here now!" He looked to Kikyo and said, "I want you to take my two strongest angels and go retrieve her." Kikyo bowed and then left the Hall with a large grin on her face.

Kagome's mother looked to the High Elder and said, "I cannot believe that Kagome would break the sacred rules." He looked to her and said, "I know this will hard, but you know what has to be done." She nodded her head and said, "I know, but I will not be the one to tell her punishment. But please do not be too hard on her." He sighed and said, "You know that I have to treat her the same as everyone else; but I will shorten her time for when she can plead her case. That is all that I can offer." She nodded and then began the wait for when her daughter would be brought through the doors.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru decided to head to the gardens since Kagome was still a little worried about last night. They came to a weeping willow and decided to sit underneath it. Sesshoumaru sat first and then took Kagome into his lap. She leaned back onto his chest and felt one of his arms snake around her waist while the other one was stroking her feathers. Kagome, on the other hand, took Sesshoumaru's tail into her lap and began to pet the soft fur. She giggled a little when she heard a purr coming from his throat. The couple was happy under the tree, but then Kagome sat up when she felt three angelic beings heading their way.

Kagome turned her head to the direction she felt the auras of the three angels and then saw Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Koga land in the garden. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood up and Sesshoumaru pushed Kagome behind him. "Who are you and what are you doing on my lands?" Kikyo looked passed the demon lord and said, "Kagome Higurashi, you have broken the three rules of the Guardian Angels and now have been summoned to the Elders immediately for your crimes." Kagome gasped and latched onto Sesshoumaru's back. Tears began streaming down her face as she cried out, "No! Sesshoumaru, please don't let them take me!" Sesshoumaru snarled at the three and said, "If you want her then you are going to have to pry her from my cold dead claws." Inuyasha and Koga used their magic to hold the demon lord as Kikyo transported herself behind Kagome grabbed a hold of her and pulled her free from her grip on Sesshoumaru. Kagome struggled in Kikyo's grip and shout, "No! Let me go! Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru couldn't move because of the magic that was upon him and he watched as the female angel who had Kagome transport back to where she was before with Kagome in her grip. "This is for the good of our people. Angels are not supposed to mix and Kagome will now be punished for her crimes." Sesshoumaru growled loudly as he saw Kagome look at him with tears streaming down her face. His eyes were beginning to bleed red, but the three angels disappeared with Kagome as well. After they disappeared, Sesshoumaru erupted into his demon form and began to tear the garden apart. Servants heard his frightful roar and knew that this was not going to end well.

Kikyo reappeared at the Citadel with Kagome in her grip. Tears continued down Kagome's face as she was pushed into the Grand Hall. She was brought to the center and pushed to her knees. Kagome kept her head down for she could not look at the Elders, especially her mother. The High Elder stood and said, "Kagome Higurashi, you have been brought here because you have been charged with breaking the three sacred rules of the Guardian Angels. Is it true that you have taken the demon lord, Lord Sesshoumaru, as your mate?" Kagome still had her head down and said, "Yes, I have." Kagome looked up to him and his eyes lit up when he saw the navy blue crescent moon on her forehead. "So it is true. You have broken the rules of the Guardian Angels. Then I have no choice then to forbid you to travel to Earth, have your wings bound for five years, and turn your wings as black as your hair so that everyone will know what you have done." Kagome gasped and screamed, "What! No, please reconsider. I understand that I have done wrong, but please don't take me away from the one I love. I'd rather die than never being able to see my love again."

Kagome's mother was watching her daughter plead to the High Elder and her heart was breaking. She couldn't stand to see her daughter like this and she just wanted to jump from her chair and run to her. She then thought of something that may help her a little. She turned to the High Elder and said, "Sir, I understand that Kagome is to be punished for the rules she has broken, but not letting her ever see her mate again is a little harsh." Some of the other Elders agreed with her. The High Elder looked to her and said, "Well, what do you thing is appropriate for her." She looked to Kagome and said, "I think she should be allowed to see her mate once a month during the full moon under supervision." The High Elder thought it over and then grumbled a little. "Fine, but only after the sun has set and she has until sun rise." He then turned to Kagome and said, "But if you take this, then you will have to give the chance of appealing your punishment from two years to five years. Understood?" Kagome nodded her head and then felt something tie around her wings, binding them together. She looked over her shoulder and watched as her pearl white wings turned a dark black color.

Kagome bowed her head, stood up, and then left the room and headed to hers. She sat at her window a look down through the clouds at Sesshoumaru's castle. She could see a small silver shape moving around a whole bunch and she knew that it was Sesshoumaru in his demon form. A tear rolled down her cheek as she wished that she could be with him. More tears began to fall as she placed her arms over her lower abdomen. She sat there for a few minutes, but then she laid down on her side and curled into a ball and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.


End file.
